The present inventions relate to methods, systems and apparatuses for performing measurement pertaining to magnetic field, more particularly to such methods, systems and apparatuses for measuring one or more components of a magnetic field over a linear region.
Ships and submarines are constructed of ferromagnetic materials which produce magnetic field signatures, making them detectable and vulnerable to magnetic influence sea mines and detectable by airborne magnetic anomaly detection (MAD) and underwater electromagnetic surveillance systems.
To reduce the magnetic field signature of ships and submarines, coils are wrapped around the ferromagnetic hull, and fields produced which reduce the vessel's signature. In order to control the coil currents, a degaussing (DG) system must have sensors which accurately measure the signature related magnetic fields, and control algorithms to extrapolate the spatially measured field values to regions under the ship, and adjust the coil currents to minimize the signature amplitude.
It is useful to measure magnetic fields near the hull of naval ships and submarines, so that such measured magnetic fields can be used to control advanced degaussing systems. A large number of "point" sensors are presently employed, but they are expensive and not capable of satisfying the need for measuring fields at all points along the circumference of a ship or submarine hull. It is important to measure these fields produced by local hull anomalies (welds, stresses, bulkheads, etc.) and material inhomogeneities at many locations, for more effective control of the ship's degaussing system. Ideally, by measuring the surface magnetic fields all over the hull (and thereby continuously monitoring the magnetic state of a ship or submarine hull), the magnetic field signature of the ship can be adjusted and maintained at a low level using an advanced degaussing system such as the U.S. Navy's Advanced Closed Loop Degaussing System, thereby making a ship less vulnerable to sea mine magnetic influence fuzes.
Advanced degaussing systems require accurate and spatially distributed magnetic field measurements around the ship, so that ship mathematical model algorithms can precisely control magnetic field signatures below the ship. Some of the problems associated with measuring these fields include: large spatial gradient magnetic fields; local magnetic anomalies; induced magnetic fields caused by heading changes; and, permanent magnetization changes due to pressure-induced hull stresses. Such measurements have been made using traditional fluxgate magnetometers, short baseline gradiometers, etc.
In some cases, there are large spatial magnetic field gradients, close to the hull, which are produced by local hull anomalies (e.g., welds, stresses, bulkheads, etc.) and material inhomogeneities. "Point" triaxial fluxgate magnetometers and gradiometers are presently used to measure these spatial gradients; however, because of these local effects, field measurements at many locations may be not be useful for controlling the shipboard degaussing system.
Fluxgate magnetometers measure the magnetic field intensity using a variety of transducer cores which, normally, are considered to be small "point" field sensors (typically, about one to two inches in length). More generally, fluxgate, fiber-optic and other magnetic field sensitive transducer phenomena measure the magnetic field intensity using a variety of transducer cores which are normally considered point field measurements (wherein the transducers are typically about one to two inches in length).
Pertinent background information is provided by the following papers, each of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference: Lenz, J. E., "A Review of Magnetic Sensors," IEEE Proceedings, Vol. 78, No. 6, June 1990; Gordon, D. I., R. E. Brown and J. F. Haben, "Methods for Measuring the Magnetic Field," IEEE Trans. Mag., Vol. Mag-8, No. 1, March 1972; Gordon, D. I. and R. E. Brown, "Recent Advances in Fluxgate Magnetometry," IEEE Trans. Mag., Vol. Mag-8, No. 1, March 1972; Gordon, D. I., R. H. Lundsten, R. A. Chiarodo, H. H. Helms, "A Fluxgate Sensor of High Stability for Low Field Magnetometry," IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, vol. MAG-4, 1968, pp 379-041; Acuna, M. H., "Fluxgate Magnetometers for Outer Planets Exploration," IEEE Transactions on Magnetics, vol. MAG-10, 1974, pp. 519-23.